Welcome to the Family
by CherryBlossem1233
Summary: Meigh the daughter of Hinata and Sasuke, gets pregnant by Kyo the son of Kakashi and Iruka. Sasuke is disowning her and she will do anything to keep her new baby safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Meigh. I am the daughter of Hinata and Sasuke. Last Thursday I turned sixteen. My father absolutely hates my boyfriend, Kyo Hatake. The son of Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Hatake. We hang out almost everyday, most of the time it's at his house because my dad doesn't like him. His parents on the other hand like spending time with me. On the occasion we hang out with Sakura and Naruto's son, Akinori. Or Ino's daughter, Kino. But about three weeks ago we stayed the night at his house. My dad thinks I stayed with Kino. "Sakura I need to talk to you."

"Sure whats up?"

"You cant tell my father. But I need a pregnancy test."

"Why would you need one of those?"

"Because I'm a week late. I stayed the night with Kyo a couple weeks ago and I think I may be pregnant."

"Oh, um in the closet on the fourth shelf. I still can't believe that you would do something like this Meigh Uchiha. You have to tell your father. Because he will find out eventually if you are. You can't hide a baby from him."

"I wont have to tell him if I'm not pregnant. But if I am I'll tell him. But first I would tell Kyo."

"Alright." I walk to the bathroom and do what the instructions say. I was told to wait three minutes before it would show my answer. I walk out of the bathroom three minutes later crying. "You are aren't you?"

"Yes! I can't believe how I let this happen!"

"I am so sorry Meigh. But you have to tell your father and Kyo and it might help to tell Iruka and Kakashi also."

"I can't tell my dad for at least a little while." _I have to tell Kyo. What will he do? Will he be happy or will he be mad and not want anything to do with me anymore. I have to go now and tell him._ I run out of Sakura and Naruto's house running into Naruto on the way. I got into my car and drove across town to Kakashi and Iruka's house. I ran into Kyo in the living room. "I have to talk to you about something. It's really important."

"Sure what is it?" He asked while patting the couch, pretty much telling me to sit down. He inheireted his looks from Kakashi. _That mask. He looks so much like his father its scary. If it's a boy will he look like Kyo? If it's a girl will she look him?_

"I'm pregnant." Iruka and Kakashi walked in from the kitchen before I had said that. _Wow perfect timing guys. _Tears streamed down my cheeks again and I was absorbed by a hug from Iruka.

"That's wonderful! I'm going to be a grandparent!" Iruka's face brightened while Kakashi and Kyo's faces went shocked.

"Since when?" Kyo spoke silently.

"About three weeks ago, you know that night I stayed over here?"

"And your just now telling me?" He yelled.

"I just found out my self, today!" I yelled back and Iruka let go of me.

"You shouldn't upset her. It might upset the baby. I don't want my grandchild to be upset already. Names! You guys can think about names maybe that will take your mind off things." Iruka said trying to brighten the mood.

"Iruka we should leave these two alone for a while. They need to talk somethings over." Kakashi said as he grabbed Iruka's wrist and began to pull him out of the room.

"Call me mom! Wait are you two going to get married? I need to know these things." Iruka said as he walked out of the room and back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Meigh, this is just a little over whelming."

"I understand. It's just I can't tell my father just yet. He would kill you and then your parents for letting this happen. I just don't know what to do." I said as I sat down. He put his arms around me and gave me a hug. "I don't know how I'm going to tell my father. I don't think your father is really okay with all of this either."

"He'll be fine with it. I'm sure of it. I really don't want your dad to kill me though. But I have to know are we going to keep the baby?"

"Its up to you. I want to but if you don't then..." I trailed off waiting for an answer.

"Well do you think we can?"

"With some help yes."

"Then it's settled." Iruka ran into the room again and embraced us in a hug again. Kakashi stood in the door way covering his face in embarrassment.

"Then lets settle on a name! I like Kiyori for a girl and Ikkou for a boy. I can't wait to find out what it is. Are you two going to get married no one ever answered my question before." I looked at Kyo, he just kind of shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess we'll see where it all goes." Kyo said.

"Have you told Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. The second thing he spoke since I said that I was pregnant. He doesn't look to pleased with either of us.

"No, I haven't. I'm scared." I say honestly. I look down to avoid eye contact with everyone though I feel all their eyes on me.

"you have to tell him soon. I hope you know that Meigh."

"Yes Kakashi I know this. But he scares me, especially since he doesn't like any of you as it is, I don't think he would like this at all."

"Me either. But this is something we all have to go through together." It was like everyone else was oblivious except he and I.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I can't stop thinking about what Kakashi had said last night. I dreaded the day that Kyo and I would have to tell my father. I walked into the kitchen for breakfast and saw Kyo Iruka and Kakashi sitting at the table with my dad and mom. My eyes widened with shock surprise and fear.

"Sit." Says my father. I automatically sat down next to my, Kyo. My father gave me an angry look. I looked at Kyo, he gave me an apologetic look as if to say, 'My Father Made Me'. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Meigh?"

He was yelling at me and Kyo. "I just found out yesterday. I knew you were going to kill me and Kyo and dad I didn't want you to find out ever!"

"Well I'm very disappointed in you. And Kakashi I can't believe you would let them stay together. You, of all people, should know that this was going to happen. I can't believe any of you. And because of this Meigh, I am disowning you."

"But Sasuke. You shouldn't do this just because she made one bad choice. Where would she live if we kicked her out? With Kyo? Sakura and Naruto? Ino? I can't believe you would disown your own flesh and blood just because she was pregnant."

"I don't care. I want her out right now and if you want to join her then do so."

"Alright listen up. It was also my fault and you can't just kick her out!" Kyo stood up for me. _He really just did that against my dad?_

"I just did. Now get out of my house now!"

"There is no need for all of this Sasuke. I take partial blame for all of this but disowning her and kicking her out of the house is completely uncalled for." Kakashi said as he stood up facing my father and making Kyo sit down.

"I want you all out of my house. NOW!" I jumped out of my seat and ran out of the house in tears. I could here my mom yelling after me. Kakashi caught up soon after. Kyo and Iruka soon joined us, I knew my mom wouldn't join us since she would never leave my father, she said it was against her vows to leave him and she would never. I didn't stop when any of them told me to. I just kept running. I wasn't sure where I was going or why I kept running. My lungs burned by the time I got to their house I just passed it and Kakashi drove up with the car and everyone was in it. Everyone that now mattered. I picked up my pace I knew I should stop but I couldn't so I ran to the person I could talk to about anything. Akinori. I met up with him in the park where we met every Saturday. I ran into his arms and cried.

"Are you alright? Wait don't answer that, it's a blond question. You know I can see your boyfriend right now. He looks pretty angry. He knows that we don't look at each other in a lover kind of way right? You're more like my sister then my actual sister is." He said and it made me cry more. Kyo had gotten up to us long enough to hear the last sentence.

"Meigh, can I talk to you? Alone please?" I step out of Akinori's arms and walk to the other end of the park with Kyo. "I want you to stay with me, until we can get a place of our own. I want to make sure you and the baby are alright and the only way I can be absolutly positive of that is if you live with me. Please Meigh?"

"Yes." A broken yes is all that I manage to say before my voice leaves me. We walk hand-in-hand back to Akinori.

"I'll meet you back at home. I love you."

"I love you too Kyo." I manage to choke out. Akinori makes sure that Kyo is gone before he asks the question he's been dying to know.

"So what was that all about?"

"Okay ready for a long story in short words?" He nodded. "Okay, so I'm pregnant and my father found out because Kakashi told him. My father disowned me and now I'm moving because I have no place else to go. See short words for a very long story."

"Sorry the only part I really caught of that was you're pregnant and you're moving in with Kyo."

"That's pretty much all you need to know." I say while looking away from his eyes.

"Wow Meigh. You know if you need anything you can talk to me or text me. I will always answer." He said as we walked over to the swings. "I want to be that baby's uncle. I am nothing like my dad used to be so no worries. I got my mom's smarts and my dads looks..." He trailed off much like I did earlier.

"Sure." I smiled. I sat down on the swing and he pushed me like he normally does. We hung out for a while talking about random things. I looked at the time on my phone. It was already a quarter to five. "I should probably get going. Can you give me a ride please. I think Kyo picked up my car from my parents house but I'm not sure."

"Yeah, the same place I dropped you off last time right?"

"Yup, thank you."

"No problem." We walked over to his super high ford truck. "Do you need help getting up there again?"

I looked embarrassed as I said, "Yes." He grabbed my waist and hoisted my into the passengers' seat. I laughed a little. "Next time you see me I probably wont be able to get in here at all. My buldge will get in the way."

"Oh well I'll just have to carry you everywhere we go then." We laughed about those few sentences until the moment I walked into Kyo's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I stepped through the door I was showered with hugs and kisses on the cheek from Iruka. "Look here comes the other mommy of the house!" I liked living here already. Though I smelled burning rice and I rushed to the kitchen. I spotted Kyo trying to fix the mess of rice. I went to his side and took the pot and dumped it down the trash.

"Well hello to you too." He said as I went through the cloud of smoke remaking what I figured was dinner. I started a new batch of rice and made some of my home-made ramen. Before I could clear the smoke out of the room Kyo grabbed my arm and drug me out of the room. "I thought you were going to cough up a lung in there."

"Well then clear it out. I've got to get back to my rice and ramen or its going to burn." I said. He grabbed my waist and pulled down his mask and kissed me. _Its like how Aunt Sakura had described when she was with Kakashi._ He then left to clear the smoke out of the kitchen. I finished cooking dinner when he told me that I was safe to go back in there. Everyone rushed through dinner barely even tasting the food I cooked. When Kyo and I had finished dinner we went to his room, well our room now I guess, and watched a movie before I had passed out. Good thing it was summer vacation because I woke up at a quarter to one that day. I just decided to say in bed. My stomach had already started to bulge. But today I really felt like I was pregnant. Morning sickness kicked my ass. I was so glad they had two bathrooms, because I couldn't hardly leave. When I wasn't puking I was brushing my teeth or eating or sleeping.

Today five months ago, I got pregnant. The morning sickness has lessened now. I've seen my mother twice a month and I've seen my father twice. He says that he doesn't care how much I apologize. It's all because of this baby. Well no matter what he thinks if he tries to harm me or my child I will kill him. _"I will protect that child from anyone who tries to harm him or her."_ Kakashi had said once. I keep replaying it in my mind. It's like a really addicting movie you can't stop watching. Iruka, every time I think of him I laugh, he's been pestering me about baby names for a long while but it happens more now. No instead of the names he mention in the beginning of my pregnancy he wants us to name our baby after him. Kyo just laughed when Iruka told us.

"I am not naming any baby after you." Kyo said with a laugh.

"Why not?"

"Because, what if he turns out like you."

"But what if he looks like you? I don't want the same thing to happen to our child that is happening here." I butted in.

"Well if it's a she and looks like you, I'll have to scare all the guys off." I laughed so hard I nearly fell off my chair.

"You couldn't hurt a fly. I've seen you try." He glared at me and I laughed even harder. My laughing made Iruka laugh and the sound of Iruka's laugh made me laugh more which made Kakashi laugh a little. Then we all shut up. "Whoa, did you just laugh?" My getting all serious in a single second made everyone else at the table laugh. "I'm serious I've never heard you laugh before!"

"Well, fine I just won't laugh anymore."

"No no you can laugh. Its just I haven't heard you laugh before."

"Okay then. So have you decided on a name at all or are we just sitting here because Kyo wanted to laugh and tell Iruka no."

"YEAH WHAT HE SAID? Why won't you name the baby after me?"

"Well first we don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl and what if the baby turns out like you Iruka? I personally don't want a gay baby."

"HEY! If it's a girl will you at least take into consideration the names I've already given. And so what if the baby is gay. There isn't anything wrong with it. Right?"

"Well not necessarily but still..." Kyo trailed off into an awkward silence.

"Yes, Iruka I will take in consideration the names you gave us." I never liked awkward silences so I try and talk about something. "So is anyone else hungry?" I also am not liking being the only girl in the house.

"No I think it's just you." Kyo said.

"Well fine. Oh, hey what's today?"

"Saturday."

"Oh. I've got to get dressed and go." I pulled out my phone and text Akinori to make sure he was still coming. The reply I get was 'Well duh, it's Saturday isn't it? When will you be here?' I told him I would be there as soon as I got dressed. I got up and walked out of the kitchen. I turned around to shut the bedroom door. _Wow I'm glad I didn't just shut that in his face._ Kyo was standing in the door way. "Do you need something?" I asked with a laugh.

"No just wondering if I could tag along." _What? Why would he want to go with, he never has before._

"Not to sound rude or anything but why?"

"Well I just want to go but if you don't want me to I won't, I'll just stay here with my gay parents." He looked up towards the ceiling.

"Well you can go it will just be a little awkward. I can have Akinori meet us somewhere else."

"You guys have been meeting at the park every Saturday since as long as I can remember."

"We've been meeting there for as long as I can remember. So yeah. We need to take my car. I hate trying to get in your truck, and Akinori's truck."

"Fine by me." He grabbed my keys off the night stand and walked out to go start the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We went to the park and met up with Akinori, who seemed surprised to see Kyo here. _Oh yeah, I forgot to text him and tell him that Kyo was coming. I can't believe I forgot! I could have text him while we were in the car._ Kyo and I walked over to Akinori hand-in-hand. When we got to him I let go of Kyo and embraced Akinori I a hug. That was the first time giving him a hug was awkward. There was no reason for it to be but it was. I let go of him and stepped back.

"Well you look, um, very, pregnant."

"Yeah I know. This baby gets in the way of everything." I said.

"Ha. Well Kyo, I guess it's good to see you?"

"I guess it is." Kyo said as he shook Akinori's hand. I will never understand guys. They probably feel the same way about chicks.

"Well?" I said as I stood there waiting for something. I wasn't sure what I was waiting for but it sure looked like I was waiting for something.

"Watashi o okora ikenia!" (That says 'don't piss me off" :D) Akinori shouted at Kyo.

"What the hell dude? I didn't do anything to piss you off so get over it what ever your problem is."

"You are my problem. This is my day with your girlfriend. She and I do this every Saturday. Why did you have to come? Haven't you ruined enough as it is?"

"ENOUGH NOW, BOTH OF YOU!" I said while sitting down. I would have tried to stand even longer but I had to pee and standing wasn't helping any. I crossed my legs and as still as possible. "And what do you mean by 'haven't you ruined enough as it is?'"

"Well look at you. You wouldn't be homeless and pregnant if it wasn't for him and if it wasn't for him you would probably have been mine." He said as he looked away from Kyo to me.

"I am fine with living with Kyo and I actually am looking forward to having this baby. I wouldn't be with you even if I wasn't with him. If you're going to treat me this way now then I'm gone. I have to pee anyway." Kyo laughed a little at my last statement. Akinori turned and walked away from me and I decided that I really needed to go home and pee.

"Let's go then." I said as I stormed to my car. I heard Kyo run up to me.

"I can't believe you actually left. If you weren't pregnant then I'm guessing you would have gone after him."

"You know what there is nothing wrong with me being pregnant! I am so sick of this! My father dis owned me because of this baby and then Akinori and and and UGH! I just ugh." I screamed as he drove home. When we got in I stormed past Kakashi and Iruka sitting on the couch and headed to the bathroom, then to the bedroom.

Kakashi walked in slowly after I did. "Whats wrong with you?"

"Everything and it's all because of this fucking child."

"You made the commitment when you said you could take care of it."

"But it's hard. I've lost everyone because of it."

"It will only get harder. You may have lost people who weren't important but you gained another. This child should be more important than anyone else in the entire world."

"It is. I just I can't I don't know."

"Yeah, I know. But you can stop calling your child an it. She needs to be called a She and not an it."

"Whoa. Okay." I inhaled a deep breath.

"So now you really have to think of a name for her!" Iruka busted through the door.

"Iruka. You have the best timing." I said as I gave him a hug. "I guess, we do have to pick a name for her huh?"

"Yes, I still like, Kiyori." Iruka chirped.

"Yeah, I kinda like it also. It has a cool ring to it. Kiyori something Hatake." I said. "Iruka do you have any ideas for a middle name?"

"Why don't we give her your first name as her middle name." Kyo said feeling left out of the conversation.

"Kiyori Meigh Hatake." I repeat. "I like it."

"So do I." Kyo and Kakashi said at the same time. Iruka and I looked at them both and then laughed. (That was four and a half months ago. I am now nine and a half months pregnant.) I awoke in the middle of the night with a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Kyo! Kyo!" I yelled trying to wake him up with out waking everyone else up. The exact opposite happened, Kakashi came in first and Iruka followed.

"What's wrong?" Was the first thing out of Kakashi's mouth.

"I think I'm going into labor." Kyo sprung up and looked around.

"What's going on?"

"Get up. She's going into labor. You have the bag packed right? Tell me you two have a bag packed?" Iruka was freaking out more than I was. I pointed to the corner of the room with the bag in it. "Good. Let's get going. Kakashi you drive." Iruka was out the door before I was even off the bed. Kyo helped me up and out to the car. Kakashi took the shortest amount of time to get to the hospital. If I was driving it would have taken me a half hour to get here. It took Kakashi about ten minutes.

"May I help you?" The lady at the front desk said.

Kyo was freaking out. "She's going into fucking labor."

Kakashi smacked him. "Watch your mouth."

"It's alright. He must be the father. We will put you in room 229 for now and then one of our doctors will come and take you to the delivery room." She said as she got me a wheelchair. I could just nod in response. _I hope that Sakura is my doctor. But with my luck it will probably be someone like Gai. _I thought to myself. They all began to follow when she turned around and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry but only one at a time and it's the mom's decision on who."

"Iruka. He's like my mom."

"Um, it's not my place to judge so alright lets go. Just so you all know there can only be one in the delivery room also. Who will that be mom?"

"Kyo, of course." I answered.

Sorry it's so late. But here it is anyway. Enjoy. Nice reviews please! Thank you and I will get in the next chapter within the week, hopefully!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I didn't remember much of what happened in the delivery room. All I really remember is, pain, sweat, tears and blood. When I woke up the room was clean, I couldn't see any blood anywhere on my body. I looked around the room to see Kyo sitting in the corner with our baby girl. I smiled at the sight. He was asleep with her in his arms. It scared me a little because if she moved even an inch she would fall out of his arms. "Kyo, Kyo! Please wake up, Kiyori is going to fall out of your arms!"

He snapped awake. His grip tightened on her and he looked up to see me nearly out of the bed. "What do you think your doing? Get back in bed! You need sleep!"

"I've had enough sleep. Can I hold her?"

"If you get back in the bed correctly."

"Okay, now hand me my baby." He got up and I scooted back in bed, he handed me Kiyori who was asleep. I smiled at her, her skin was soft, her face was chubby. Her hair looked like mine. But when she opened her eyes they were the same black as Kyo's. I was glad she didn't have my pale blue eyes, most people mistake me as being blind. I don't want her to go through that also. I squinted to see who was coming through the door. It was my mom and dad. I was surprised to see either of them. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom talked me into coming and seeing my new granddaughter."

"Oh, thanks mom." I whispered as she gave me a hug.

"No problem sweetheart." She whispered back before letting go.

"So what's her name?" My dad asked trying to fill the silence that he heard.

"Kiyori Meigh Hatake." I said quietly and looked down at her. She was wide awake now.

"She has your eyes Kyo." My mom said smiling, but not looking away from Kiyori.

"I wish her last name was Uchiha." My dad said solemnly.

"Sorry can't change it now."

"Sure you can."

"No dad. It's Hatake and it's staying that way."

"I'll be in the car. I'll see you when you come out Hinata." He said and turned sharply and walked out the door of my hospital room. _Damn it look at what I've done now!_ Tears began to fill my eyes.

"Why can't dad just accept that I have a daughter and I'm keeping her?"

"Oh honey. He just wants his sweet little innocent girl back."

"I'm still his little girl. I've just got more responsibilities now."

"I know sweetie. But you know your father. When he doesn't get his way he throws a fit."

"Sounds like someone else I know." I said as I start to think of Akinori.

"Who?"

"Akinori. A while ago I went to see him, like I do every Saturday. But this time he told me what he really thought of my and Kyo."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Hun."

"It's alright mom. You should probably go back to dad before he gets even more mad and comes back to get you."

"Alright. I love you. Get better if your still in the hospital tomorrow after work I'll come and see you."

"I love you too mom." She kissed my forehead.

"I love you Kiyori. And you too Kyo." She smile and kissed Kiyori and Kyo's cheek. I could see the faint blush on Kyo's cheeks. She walked out of the room and shut the door before I confronted Kyo.

"What the hell was that?" I said with a smirk, then realized that I needed to begin to watch my mouth since I now have a baby.

"What was what?"

"You blushed when my mom kissed your cheek."

"I blush a lot."

"No you don't."

"Fine. I don't know what it was then. But Meigh I have a question."

"What?" He got down on one knee and I felt like I was about to faint.

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh, my, god. Yes!" I said as smiled a weak smile and then realized Iruka and Kakashi had just walked in the room. _Wow it's like they wait and listen until something worth sharing happens then as it does they walk in._ "Jeeze you two have the best and worst timing."

"How is this the worst timing?"

"Well I wanted to tell you. Not have you walk in on it." I laughed at how wrong that sounded and so did Kakashi, my new father-in-law. It sounded better and better the more I thought it. Meigh Hisoka Hatake. It sounds better then Meigh Hisoka Uchiha. I couldn't wait to call Kino and start planning. Of course she was going to be my maid of honor.

"Here. I'll walk out and then come in and you can tell me k?"

"Sure." Iruka walked out of the room and then walked back in.

"Omg. Iruka guess what?"

"What?" He acted so smooth he must have practiced this before.

"Kyo and I are getting married." We squealed together and they two 'men' laughed at us two 'women.' Iruka was more of a chick then half of the chick's I knew. But it's okay because I love him the same either way. We giggled like little girls. Kiyori began to cry to let us know that she was awake and wanted attention already. We all silenced and looked at her. The nurse came in and told everyone in the room that it was time for the baby to eat. Iruka and Kakashi immediately left. I wondered why, then it hit me, breast feeding. I didn't know how to do this. But the nurse said it would just come naturally. "But what if I'm bad at it."

"No worries. As long as the baby gets fed you'll be fine. If your not up for breast feeding we can give her formula but most babies prefer breast milk." The way she kept saying breast made me shudder or cringe. But I agreed to it anyway. She was right everything came naturally. I hoped I could be a good mom, and do things for her my dad didn't do for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I looked at the little girl who was now mine. She was so soft. I gently dragged my hand across her cheek. "Alright mom, we have to take the baby back to the nursery now." the nurse said with a smile.

I felt a sudden jolt of shock. They were taking my baby away again? I wanted to burst into tears. The baby was mine and I did want her to leave me again, we had spent so much time away. "Oh, alright." I said very quietly so I didn't disturb Kiyori's peaceful slumber. Kyo was asleep on the chair. How had I not noticed her was still here?

Kyo slowly, for the first time ever, had began to wake up. He yawned and stretched his arms. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Good. You look like crap." I smiled and brought him down to get a kiss. He kissed me through the mask. I frowned into the kiss. "That damn mask."

"I know but it's to public here." he said. The doctor walked in shortly after.

"How is the new mom feeling?" he asked with a short smile as he clicked his pen to write down what I said.

"I'm fine. When can I go home?" I asked as he continued to walk towards my bed.

"In just about two or three days, we have to make sure the baby is alright and the mommy is okay to."

"So if I'm fine does that mean my baby isn't?" I asked feeling a little worried. It must have shown on my face because Kyo's reassuring hand was on my shoulder and the doctor's face turned to a mix of shock, embarrassment, and something else I just couldn't grasp quite yet but there wasn't and hint of sadness or anything that would have to come with telling a new mother that something was wrong with her baby. I sighed a little in relief but only a little because he hadn't said anything yet. I waited until he could speak.

"I can assure you that there is nothing wrong with the baby." just then his pager went off. He dropped the clip board and ran out of the room with out saying another word. A sudden wave of panic began running through me again. It was about a half hour before we had heard anything from the doctors or nurses. "Kyo we need to speak with you for a second." the doctor had said when he came back. Kyo walked over to the door way where he stood. They were talking in hushed voices. Kyo dropped to his knees and his hands went to his face. Tears streamed down my cheeks and off my chin. Kyo got up and walked to me. His tears stopping at the edge of his mask and were being absorbed.

"Meigh." And that was all he had to say and I knew something was wrong. "Kiyori, she..." he trailed off, he couldn't speak anymore. His voice began to crackle as he was about to cry again.

"No... No.. No. I... She... NO!" I sobbed in his arms. Neither of us talked but just sat there and cried. Neither Kakashi, nor Iruka came to see us. In a way I was glad because I didn't want to see anyone. A day later the doctor's told me I could leave. I was out of there as soon as I could possibly be. I couldn't bare to be in the same building where my daughter had died in any longer. I walked to the car. I climbed in the front seat and hugged my knees to my chest. Kyo walked slower then normal but was in the car within a matter of seconds after I was. He drove faster then normal as well. I didn't look out my window, just down at my feet. When we got home I didn't look at anyone just went to the bedroom. I sat down on the bed and cried some more. It was a while before Kyo had came in with me. Kakashi followed and so did Iruka.

Iruka sat down on the bed next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I still didn't trust my voice enough to try and speak. No one in the room spoke. Kakashi sat between me and Kyo. He gave me the look of, "everything will be okay again, I promise." I wasn't sure if I could believe him. Tears began to make my eyes swell. I had loved that little girl and now she was gone. I got up and walked out of the room. I glanced over my shoulder to see a confused look on everyone's face except Kakashi's. I grabbed my keys from the table and walked outside. He knew exactly what I was going to do next.

I drove to my parents house. I turned off the car and slammed the door shut behind me. I swung their door open and stomped to the living room. "THERE ARE YOU HAPPY? SHE'S FUCKING DEAD DAD! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? SHE CAN'T BE A BOTHER TO YOU OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER NOW! I, I, I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT DAD!" I screamed and the fell to the floor and cried again. My mom came in from the kitchen and wrapped her arms around me and cried with me, telling me everything was going to be ok.

"No, I'm not." was all he had said.

"Can nothing please you? Can no one please you? Are you just going to be a mindless asshole the rest of your life? Are you just going to be a senseless dick your whole life? Have you always been this way or has it just started to happen after I was born?" I stood up and so did he. The back of his hand connected with the side on my face.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again." My hand flew up to my cheek. I pressed my hand to the open wound. "I'm not happy that she is dead. I never would have wanted that for my granddaughter. I would have never wanted this to happen to you either. I love you Meigh and you don't see it."

"Is this how you show your love? By hitting people? By abusing people? Or is it just me and mom who you decide to hit?" Another time his hand connected with my cheek. I was done. I picked my self up off the floor. I was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I got in my car and sat there for a minute before turning it on. My anger raged inside of me. I screamed, I couldn't hold it in any longer. Next I drove to Akinori's. Kino's car was there. I smirked and shut off the car and walked up to the door and knocked. Kino answered, that pissed me off. I rolled my eyes and shoved past her. Akinori sat on the couch. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. But hey you don't have to be sad or angry or what ever you were now." He gave me a questioning look, much like Iruka's. "She's dead. Yeah, she, my daughter, is dead. Never coming back. Just like my dad I hope that you are fucking happy now!" Akinori got up and walked over to me.

"I am so..." he started.

"No I don't want your damn apologies, I wanted someone there for me. And that someone was supposed to be you. Guess what? Your not, I'm done. I'm over it." He tried to touch the cuts on my face and I smacked his hand away.

"Tell me, what happened to you." He said sternly.

"None of your damn business." I turned and walked out the door. Back to my car, back to Kyo, back to nothingness. I walked in to a silent house. Silence, the bliss of ignorance, the fuel I had used to run on. "Kyo?" I asked as I walked through the house. I walked to the bedroom to see everyone but Kakashi asleep. He walked out of the room and into the living room. "What is with you? How come your the only one ever awake and you always have these looks of reassurement or anything, your always there when I need you?" it was something I was going to have to get used to or get over. "I don't understand. It's something I've never had before. It's strange to me."

"I know, I know. Did Sasuke do this?" He said as he stroked around my wounds.

"Yeah but I kinda deserved it."

"No one deserves to be hit unless, well they hit someone first. Did you hit Sasuke?"

"No, but I told him I hated him. I asked him if this was how he showed his love. I also asked him if he had always been an emotionless asshole or if it just started after I was born."

"Oh, well you still didn't deserve that. We should probably take you to Sakura and have her fix that."

"Well see I was kind of already there to, but not about these wounds. I yelled at Akinori to, sort of." Kakashi rubbed his temple in frustration.

"Alright come with me. Let's see what we can do." We walked to the bathroom and he reached in the medicine cabinet, and grabbed the peroxide. "This is going to sting."

"I love how you don't say this isn't going to hurt a bit." I said with sarcasm.

"Well we both know this is going to hurt like a bitch. Pardon my french."

"I know quite a bit of french and that sound more like bitch to me then it did like anything in french." I had made him laugh. Good, goal reached.

"Ha-ha very funny, now you can't put make up on that." he smirked and put one of the big band-aids on my cheek. I laughed at just exactly how big it was. "Well I'm glad you're over your anger strike."

"I was really over it after I had went and yelled at my dad." He looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I looked at my watch it was nearly midnight. "Well I'm not going to go to bed for a long while, to much energy. Care to stay up and watch a movie with me?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure, lets leave the two of them in their room. What do you have in mind for a movie?"

"I was thinking something that will scare the bajesus out of me. If you have something that will even startle you, it will scare me so bad that I pee my pants." I made the a in pants sound more like an ah then an a, but I didn't care right now, I wanted to laugh and cry and scream and just die. So I settled on a scary movie, it makes almost all of those things happen. He snickered at my comment and headed for the movie cupboard.

"Hmm, what do we have that will scare you? How about the Strangers, have you seen that one yet?"

"Nope, but it sounds creepy."

"It made me jump the first time I watched it so you might want to go and grab a teddy bear or something before I start it." He said as he grabbed the movie and went to put it in. He didn't have to tell me twice, I went into the bedroom and grabbed my favorite blanket and my body pillow. I sat down next to Kakashi who had managed to get some popcorn popped before I had gotten back out here.

"Yummy!" I said as I caught wind of the apple cinnamon flavoring.

"Just the way you like it, right?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" I grabbed the bowl of popcorn from him and shoved a handful in my mouth. _God this tastes so good. I wonder if she would have shared my liking for this type of popcorn_. Thoughts of what she would have been like kept running through my head. I shook my head as the salted water ran down my flushed cheek from the heat of the blanket.

"Sit and I'll start the movie." I did as I was told and he kept up his end of the deal. I smiled at the beginning and toward the end of the movie the popcorn had ended up all around me and Kakashi. He jumped every now and then but I'm guessing it was only because I had a death grip on his arm and every time I jumped I squeezed his arm. But for now the thoughts of my daughter, depression and anger were subsided.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I hadn't slept since god knows when. Kakashi and I have been staying up to watch scary movies and eat apple cinnamon flavored popcorn after the other two went to bed. I don't know the last time Kakashi had slept either. I went to school during the day, most of the time. Sometimes I would get to depressed to move so Kakashi had put him self on the contact list for school and had Kyo bring home my assignments. No one at school missed me really, well except Kyo, I think, but he sees me everyday after school so he really has no reason to miss me.

Thoughts like these rambled through my head and got jumbled with other thoughts of mine. I hated thinking but I just couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried. Whether they were about Kyo, Kakashi, Iruka, Kiyori, Akinori, or my dad. So many thoughts about those topics soared through my mind. Kyo was still depressed even though he refused to show it when it was more then just me and him. I tried to not show how affected I still was. I tried to be strong, for him, but it always turns out to be the opposite. I just couldn't be strong anymore for me, Kyo, or anyone.

Kyo, the love of my life, still after everything we've been through. I can't believe he's still with me. Sometimes I wonder if he's only with me because of the things we've been through and he feels sorry for me or if it's because if we break up and I have no where to go or if he is afraid of what either of his dads will do if he ends it with me. I hoped that none of those things were the reasons we were still together. I prayed that he loved me still. I love him still, always have, always will and that will never change.

Kakashi has only begun to slightly show his signs of sleep deprivation unlike me. I yawn all the time, I can hardly keep my eyes open during the day, but as soon as the sun goes down, its like I've had a thousand redbulls at least. I smile when he's around, he's like the father I wish I had. Kyo has no idea just how lucky he is. _Oh, jeeze I should pay more attention to Kyo. I mean he hasn't done anything wrong. I hope he's not mad at me._ By morning again I wanted to just pass out. Today, I'll sleep, as much as I want.

I woke up Sunday morning feeling revived and alive. Kyo stretched with me. "Good morning." I said. He smiled in return. He hasn't talked much since that day, or at least to me. To day I was going to change that. "Kyo, do you still love me?" I asked. His answer was almost instant. Which made me happy. He said he still loved and asked how I could ask such a question. "Well you don't talk much anymore, at least to me you don't. I don't know how everything is going at school. I feel bad for not going anymore." He seemed to understand.

"I know how you feel. I feel the same way sometimes. I mean you stay up all night and watch scary movies and eat popcorn with my dad. I mean yeah it's a little argrivating but you have to do what you have to do to keep it off your mind. I hope that everything will be okay one day. And so far it has been pretty well since it happened. I don't want it to happen again. I didn't really know how to talk to you so you did get upset or angry. I just wanted to make sure it didn't hurt you." he said quietly.

"Kyo, you could never upset me. Well I mean you could but only if you really tried. I appriciate you keeping my feelings in mind. I just thought I did something wrong. We could talk about something other then Kiyori." He winced at her name. "Kyo, it's ok to say her name. I won't cry and you don't seem as if your going to cry when I say her name." I smiled weakly and put my hand on his. I kissed his cheek, and climbed off of the bed and walked into the kitchen. Sleep, ok, breakfast, even better, it was the start of a good day.

Kakashi and Iruka came back from church and settled down in the living room for their weekly ritual. Cheese burgers and sappy love movies, wouldn't that be a great Sunday? If only mine would go back in routine. I smiled at them as I walked back to the bedroom. Kyo had fallen back asleep and right now that sounded really good. I crawled up next to him and snuggled into his chest. He was so warm the blanket made it all the better. I fell asleep rather quickly and when I woke up I had felt cold. I looked around for Kyo and couldn't find him.

I found a note from Kyo sitting on the desk across the room. _I love you Meigh. I'm sorry I had to leave before you woke up. I had to go and do a few things... Have a great rest of the day I'll see you around 6. Kyo._

Tears formed again in my eyes and I felt alone. But then Kakashi walked in and I knew that no matter what happened I would never be alone.


End file.
